


chickennuggetliebe.

by schnaf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Chicken Nuggets sind eine hervorragende Basis für eine Freundschaft, stellt Manu fest, als er Thomas kennenlernt. Auch wenn diese Freundschaft eine verdammt schwierige ist. - Eine Zeitreise mit Chicken Nuggets.





	1. prolog.

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist für Meggie. Eigentlich sollte das ein Wunsch-Shot werden, aber... kurz krieg ich zurzeit überhaupt nicht hin.  
> Warum Chicken Nuggets? Nun ja, die liebe Meggie meinte mal, dass sie von mir sogar ein Chicken Nugget AU lesen würde. Ist nicht nur ein superliebes Lob, sondern auch etwas, was ich nicht einfach so stehen lassen kann. Alsooooooo.... Ist hier ein Chicken Nugget AU. Mehr oder weniger AU. Alternative Universen kann ich nämlich nicht so gut und ich hab einen zu großen Hang zur realen Welt. :D

~*~*~

„Hallo, ich bin Manuel und ich bin in Thomas verliebt. Es ist ganz einfach, eigentlich, wenn man es so betrachtet, zwei Menschen, Liebe, fertig. Man kann sogar noch ein bisschen ins Detail gehen, ohne dass es allzu viel komplizierter wird: Einseitige Liebe, soweit ich weiß. Ob die Gefühle von Thomas zu mir über das Freundschaftliche hinausgehen, weiß ich nicht und vorsichtig, wie ich nun einmal bin, gehe ich davon aus, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Aber bei mir schon. Ich bin ihn in verliebt. Er hat das tollste Grinsen -“

An diesem Punkt wird Manu unterbrochen. Aus dem Nichts kommt ein Männchen heranspaziert. Und alleine seine Präsenz reicht aus, damit Manuel in seiner Erzählung inne hält.  
Als das Männchen mit seinem Gehstock aufstampft, weiß er auch, warum. Das Männchen wollte ihn unterbrechen.

„Das geht nicht.“

Das Männchen trägt einen Zylinder und ein Monokel. Unter seiner Nase, die unpassend zu seiner strengen Art Richtung Stupsnase geht, befindet sich ein formidabler Schnurrbart. Ziemlich dünn, aber sehr gepflegt und an den Enden kunstvoll eingezwirbelt.  
Ein Lektor, weiß Manu intuitiv. Das Männchen ist ein Lektor. Auch wenn er sich fragt, was ein Lektor hier macht und warum dieser Lektor seine Erzählung unterbricht.  
Warum erzählt er überhaupt?

„Warum nicht?“  
„Seit wann können Chicken Nuggets grinsen?“

Wow, das ist echt...  
Manu würde am liebsten empört die Arme in die Seite stemmen. Aber verdammt, der Lektor hat schon ein bisschen recht. Im Gegensatz zu Menschen – auch im Gegensatz zum Lektoren, Manuel ist sich noch nicht sicher, ob der auch in die Kategorie 'Mensch' fällt – sind Chicken Nuggets eher nachlässig ausgestattet. So fehlen ihm die Arme, um einen solchen Protest auszudrücken.  
Doch nur weil Thomas keinen Mund hat, bedeutet das nicht, dass er nicht grinsen kann.

„Das mag vielleicht für einen Menschen so aussehen. Aber in den Augen eines Chicken Nuggets ist Thomas besonders toll und liebenswert und seine goldbraune Panade hat das ansteckendste Grinsen, das ich je gesehen habe. Deshalb – unter anderem – liebe ich ihn. Das war allerdings noch der einfache Teil. Ab diesem Punkt wird es kompliziert.“

Kaum hat er seinen Sermon beendet, nimmt Manu das Lektorenmännchen ins Visier. Dieser schweigt nun. Lehnt sich auf seinen Gehstock, sieht ihn forschend an und schweigt.  
Auch gut. Dann kann er ja fortfahren.  
Aber – und diese Frage ist immer noch nicht geklärt – warum?

~*~*~

Manuel schreckt mit einem Schrei aus dem Schlaf. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sieht er sich in seinem Zimmer um – nimmt den großen Schrank wahr, die Fenster, die Vorhänge davor, die durch kleine Spalte etwas von dem Licht der Straßenlaterne ins Zimmer lassen und damit ermöglichen, dass er überhaupt etwas sieht, die leere Betthälfte neben ihm, seinen Wecker (es ist mitten in der Nacht). Dann lässt er sich ganz langsam gegen die Bettlehne sinken, er fühlt sich, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.  
Was zur Hölle hat er da gerade geträumt?

~*~*~


	2. erster tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem das erste Kapitel etwas ääääh überraschend war, werden wir heute ein bisschen ernster. Ein kleines bisschen. :D Und wir machen eine Zeitreise - zurück zu Manus Anfängen bei der Natio \o/

**erster tag.**

Am frühen Morgen ist der Speisesaal noch größtenteils leer. Kein Problem für Manuel – er genießt die Stille und den freien Zugriff aufs Frühstücksbuffet. Doch kurz nachdem er an einem der freien Tische Platz genommen hat, um sich seinem ersten Teller zu widmen, kommt einer seiner Mitspieler herein. Ein schlaksiger Kerl, nicht besonders groß, aber das ist Ansichtssache und aus Manuels Sicht sind die meisten 'nicht besonders groß'. Er schlendert hinüber zur Ausgabe, legt sich ein paar Dinge auf einen Teller und sieht sich dann suchend im Raum um.  
Als er Manuel entdeckt, erhellt sich seine Miene und Manu kann nicht so recht sagen, ob ihn das nun stört oder nicht. Eigentlich mag er diese ruhigen Momente, in denen er für sich alleine ist, echt gerne, aber es ist auch nicht gerade so, dass er nichts mit seinen Mitspielern zu tun haben will.

Wie dem auch sei – er hat sowieso keine Wahl und kein Mitspracherecht. Der Schlaks kommt direkt auf ihn zu und nimmt kurz darauf ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Morgen.“  
„Hallo.“

Nach dieser kurzen Begrüßung nimmt sein neuer Tischnachbar sein mitgebrachtes Essen unter die Lupe. Er verschiebt die Wurst, hebt kurz das Brötchen hoch... Eigentlich könnte Manu sich jetzt wieder auf sein eigenes Frühstück konzentrieren, aber irgendwie findet er es interessanter, dem anderen zuzusehen.  
Dann hebt dieser plötzlich den Kopf und sieht ihn wieder an.

„Ich bin übrigens der Thomas.“

Ja, so etwas hatte er in Erinnerung. So viele sind sie hier ja auch nicht, dass man sich da nicht die Namen merken kann. Vor allem, weil er die meisten Spieler schon bei seinen bisherigen Spielen der Nationalmannschaft kennengelernt hat und Thomas dieses Mal zum ersten Mal dabei ist.

„Manu.“

Nun herrscht erst einmal Schweigen an ihrem Tisch. Thomas ist fertig damit, seinen Teller zu sortieren – er nimmt endlich sein Brötchen in die Hand und beißt davon ab. Das erinnert Manu daran, dass auch er noch einen gut gefüllten Teller vor sich hat, der darauf wartet, geleert zu werden.  
Trotzdem stoppt Manuel nach einer Weile wieder. Er ist sowieso ein gemütlicher Frühstücker – erst recht, wenn es noch so früh ist und die anderen erst später kommen – und Thomas macht einen echt lockeren Eindruck. Da wäre es unsinnig, wenn das einzige Geräusch am Tisch das stete Kauen wäre.

„Du bist von hier, oder?“

Im Grunde genommen ist das eine reine Floskel, eine überflüssige Frage. Dass Thomas beim FC Bayern spielt, hat er bereits mitbekommen und sobald er den Mund aufmacht, bemerkt man, dass er in dieser Region auch seine Wurzeln hat.  
Aber die Frage erfüllt ihren Zweck. Sie bringt nämlich das Gespräch in Schwung. Zuerst nickt Thomas mit vollem Mund, dann, nachdem er herunter geschluckt hat, antwortet er etwas ausführlicher.

„Ja, aus der Gegend. Nicht direkt München, aber Oberbayern. Und du?“  
„Gelsenkirchen. Schönste Ecke Deutschlands.“

Nun stellt Thomas seine Gesichtsakrobatikkünste unter Beweis. Er hebt die Augenbrauen, verzieht dabei das Gesicht.

„Gelsenkirchen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Schön?“  
„Ja.“

Ein Nasenkräuseln kommt hinzu.

„Naaaa. Des ist einfach nur greislig.“

Thomas' Gesichtsmuskeln entspannen sich wieder, er beschränkt sich auf ein simples, sehr breites Grinsen. Und Manu ist durchaus bewusst, dass das nicht ansatzweise ein entschuldigendes Grinsen ist.  
Aber obwohl er eine Abneigung gegen Bayern und ihre Selbstverliebtheit hat...  
Obwohl er den Dialekt nicht ausstehen kann...  
Obwohl Thomas bis gerade eben in keiner Weise attraktiv war...

… beschließt er in diesem Moment, dass er Thomas mag. Sein Grinsen ist ansteckend, seine Art ist, obwohl sie auch ein bisschen bissig ist, super angenehm und verdammt, Manuel kann einfach nicht anders, er muss ihn mögen.  
Rückblickend fragt er sich später, ob das der Moment war, in dem er sich in Thomas verliebt hat. Denn seitdem macht ihn dieses Grinsen fertig.

~*~*~

„Hey.“

Manuel zuckt zusammen, er hebt den Blick. Ah, Thomas. Der hat sich scheinbar angeschlichen, während er damit beschäftigt war, seine Handschuhe auszuziehen.  
Das Training ist vorbei, die Spieler verlassen den Platz, alle laufen zielstrebig Richtung Kabine. Alle bis auf Thomas – der musste in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gehen, um zu ihm zu gelangen.  
Manuels Magen macht einen kleinen Lupfer. Dass es ausgerechnet Thomas ist...  
Er kommt gut mit den anderen Spielern hier klar, keine Frage. Mit manchen mehr, mit manchen weniger, aber mit keinem wirklich schlecht. Trotzdem ist Thomas eine Ausnahme, trotzdem freut er sich über Thomas am meisten.

Thomas' Schritte haben sich schon seinen angepasst, sie laufen nebeneinander her, folgen den anderen Spielern. Manu nestelt weiter an seinen Handschuhen herum, während Thomas das Wort ergreift.

„Hast du für heute Nacht schon Pläne?“

Pläne?  
Beinahe stolpert Manu über seine eigenen Füße, über imaginäre Schnürsenkel, was auch immer.  
Pläne. Für die Nacht. Also bitte, das kann man nicht einfach so sagen, vor allem nicht ihm, vor allem nicht jemandem, der auf Männer steht.

Manu wird bewusst, dass er solchen Plänen mit Thomas nicht unbedingt abgeneigt wäre. Kommt zwar überraschend, aber... Mit Thomas, das wäre -  
Weiter kann er diesem Gedanken nicht nachgehen, Thomas deutet sein Schweigen als 'Nein'.

„Gut. Komm' heute Nacht in mein Zimmer. So gegen ein Uhr, Zimmernummer 212. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.“

Er rempelt Manu an, grinst ihm zu und Manu kann das Grinsen nur aus einem Reflex heraus erwidern. Für ein echtes Lächeln ist er zu überrascht.  
Das ist gerade etwas viel auf einmal. Er hat in den letzten Tagen – seit er Thomas kennt – nicht daran gedacht, dass Thomas mehr für ihn sein könnte als ein Freund, doch sein Angebot – oder wie auch immer man das nennen möchte – klingt so verlockend, es lockt ihn und das zeigt ihm, dass da eben doch etwas geht. Macht auch Sinn, neutral betrachtet – ist nicht gerade eine unlogische Fortsetzung von 'Ich finde ihn lustig' und 'ich mag ihn'. Trotzdem kommt diese Erkenntnis überraschend.  
Noch überraschender ist allerdings Thomas' Befehl an sich.

Was zum Teufel hat er vor?

~*~*~


	3. erste nacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie manche hier auf die Idee kommen, dass jetzt etwas mit Chicken Nuggets passiert............................
> 
> :D

~*~*~

**erste nacht.**

Manu ist zu spät dran. Nicht viel und eigentlich auch nicht wirklich, schließlich hat Thomas ihm keine konkrete Uhrzeit genannt. Aber Manu wollte sich an die vage Angabe halten, wollte um ein Uhr bei Thomas aufschlagen. Er hat sich sogar extra den Wecker gestellt, weil er davor noch eine Mütze Schlaf bekommen wollte – er glaubt kaum, dass sich Thomas' Aktion auf fünf Minuten beschränkt, dementsprechend wird ihm diese Nacht etwas Schlaf fehlen.  
Tja, der Wecker war nicht nötig, Manu konnte nicht einschlafen. Die ganze Zeit lag er wach im Bett, hat an die Decke gestarrt und überlegt, was Thomas vorhaben könnte und ob Thomas sein Interesse erwidert.  
Jein, würde er mal sagen. Festlegen mag er sich nicht – er traut sich nicht, auf 'ja' zu tippen, aber er will auch nicht sämtliche Hoffnungen begraben. Warum sollte man schon mitten in der Nacht seinen Mitspieler in sein Zimmer einladen? Aber andererseits schätzt er Thomas auch nicht so ein, dass er ihn nur auf eine schnelle Nummer einlädt und ihn danach fallen lässt. Nein, Thomas macht eher den Eindruck, als wäre er ein Typ für organisch gewachsene Beziehungen – und dafür müsste er ihn nicht mitten in der Nacht einladen.

Das ist noch nicht der Grund, warum er nun zu spät dran ist. Er hat sich rechtzeitig aus dem Bett geschält – bevor er sich hingelegt hat, hat er einen groben Zeitplan entworfen und hat sich überlegt, wann er aufstehen muss, damit er sich in Ruhe umziehen kann und dann rechtzeitig bei Thomas ist -, aber dann konnte er seine Planung ad acta legen. So lange hat er hin und her überlegt, was er anziehen soll, was er mit seinen Haaren machen soll... Frisch-aus-dem-Bett-Look, wie es für diese Uhrzeit angebracht ist oder gestylt, aber nicht zu sehr, wie es für einen Besuch bei einem Kumpel angebracht ist? Manu konnte sich partout nicht entscheiden und selbst als er sich für die erste Möglichkeit entschieden hat, war sein Dilemma noch nicht beendet. Als er eigentlich schon fertig war, hat er sich im Spiegel betrachtet, war nicht zufrieden und hat sich doch dafür entschieden, sich ein bisschen herzurichten. Dann war er nicht mit seinem T-Shirt zufrieden, dann nicht mit seinen Schuhen...  
Und nun steht er vor Thomas' Zimmertüre und überlegt, was er tun soll.

Anklopfen, eigentlich. Das geht ja auch ganz leicht. Doch plötzlich tun sich lauter Zweifel in Manu auf. Hat Thomas das wirklich vorgeschlagen oder war das nur ein Wunschtraum, ein Hirngespinst, als er vorher kurz eingedöst ist? Je länger er darüber nachdenkt, desto unrealistischer kommt es ihm vor.  
Was ist, wenn Thomas schon schläft? Was, wenn das nur ein Scherz war? Thomas ist ein Scherzkeks, er liebt Streiche – wäre das nicht ein idealer Streich? Einem Mitspieler vorgaukeln, dass eine Überraschung auf ihn wartet und ihn damit mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett scheuchen... Wäre Thomas nicht neu in der Nationalmannschaft, könnte Manu sich gut vorstellen, dass die ganze Mannschaft in seinem Zimmer versammelt ist, um ihn auszulachen, weil er Thomas geglaubt hat.

Okay, genug gezweifelt. Wenn Thomas das wirklich ernst gemeint hat – und diese Möglichkeit besteht durchaus, das kann und will er nicht verleugnen –, wäre es echt peinlich, wenn er nicht auftauchen würde.  
Was würde Thomas dann von ihm denken? Dass er ein Langeweiler ist oder dass er ihn nicht mag. Beides soll er auf keinen Fall denken.

Das Klopfen hallt erstaunlich laut im Gang wider, so laut, dass Manu schon überlegt, sich gegen die Türe zu drücken, um sich so im Türrahmen zumindest ansatzweise zu verstecken, falls jemand auf die Idee kommen sollte, auf den Gang zu schauen, um zu sehen, wo dieser Lärm her kommt. Doch dann öffnet sich die Türe vor ihm – Thomas hat ihn auch gehört und das ist die Hauptsache.  
Er hat ihn nicht nur gehört. So schnell, wie das gerade gegangen ist, muss er auf ihn gewartet haben. Klar, sie hatten gewissermaßen einen Termin... Trotzdem fühlt sich diese Erkenntnis echt gut an.

„Guten Morgen oder so. Komm' rein.“

Thomas' Grinsen ist auch mitten in der Nacht noch unglaublich breit. Als Manu den Blick über seine Rückseite gleiten lässt, während er ihm ins Zimmer folgt, stellt er fest, dass die Entscheidung für die Tagesklamotten eine gute Wahl war – das ist wohl der Dresscode für heute Nacht, Thomas trägt auch seine Jeans.

„Und was ist jetzt die Überraschung?“

Ja, er ist ungeduldig, unglaublich ungeduldig. Aber verdammt, er zerbricht sich schon den ganzen Abend den Kopf darüber, er will endlich wissen, was Sache ist.

Thomas bleibt stehen, er dreht sich zu um. Sein Grinsen ist unverändert breit.

„Siehst du gleich.“

Mit diesen Worten streckt er seinen Arm aus und im ersten Moment rechnet Manu damit, dass er nach seiner Hand greift. Stattdessen legen sich Thomas' Finger um sein Handgelenk – schade – und er zieht ihn hinüber zum Bett. Dort erwartet ihn eine braune Tüte.

„Das ist die Überraschung.“

Thomas lässt sein Handgelenk los, er nimmt rechts von der Tüte auf dem Bett Platz. Dann muss er wohl auf die linke Seite...  
Manuel lässt sich auf der Matratze nieder, er zieht seine Beine unter seinen Körper. Anschließend nimmt er die Tüte genauer unter die Lupe.  
Ah, Fast Food.

Erst jetzt wird ihm der Geruch im Raum bewusst.

„Du hast den nächsten Mäcces überfallen?“

Thomas lacht und automatisch heben sich seine Mundwinkel. Hört das eigentlich irgendwann auf oder wird er sich ewig freuen, wenn Thomas lacht oder grinst?

„Nicht ganz. Ich habe gezahlt.“

Dann war er also wirklich in einem Fast-Food-Restaurant... Und hat dort Essen besorgt.  
Scheinbar ist Thomas der Meinung, dass sie nun genug gesprochen haben. Er zieht die Tüte etwas zu sich, öffnet sie und holt einen Karton heraus, den er aufklappt und auf die Bettdecke stellt.

„Chicken Nuggets. Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger.“

Chicken Nuggets. Das ist Thomas' große Überraschung.  
Und obwohl er sich in sehr hoffnungsvollen Momenten etwas komplett anderes ausgemalt hat, freut Manu sich tatsächlich darüber.

~*~*~


	4. zweiter tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiiiigentlich klappt das mit dem zügigen Posten recht gut... Mal gucken, vielleicht kann ich das beibehalten \o/ Wenn ich dann nicht mehr 4 Geschichten gleichzeitig hochlade, habe ich zwischendrin ja immer Luft - und die brauche ich, zurzeit komm ich kaum noch zum Schreiben.  
> Mal schauen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich versprochen habe, in Zukunft schneller zu posten, wurde nix draus. :D

**zweiter tag.**

Nationalmannschaft. Das bedeutet, dass er Thomas wiedersieht.  
Schon seit er seine Koffer für den Aufenthalt bei der Nationalmannschaft gepackt hat, ist Manu deswegen total aufgekratzt. In der letzten Zeit hatte er ein bisschen Kontakt mit Thomas, das war auch ganz nett, keinerlei Beschwerden, was das angeht – aber ihn vor sich zu haben ist noch einmal ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Deshalb kann er es kaum abwarten, ihn wiederzusehen, deshalb steigt seine Aufregung, je näher die Länderspiele rücken.

Und dann ist es soweit. Dann läuft er im Hotel der Nationalmannschaft auf den Treffpunkt zu, den er kurz zuvor per SMS mit Thomas vereinbart hat... und erlebt eine Ernüchterung. Denn Thomas ist nicht alleine. Als er durch den Hotelgang auf ihn zu kommt, läuft ein anderer Mann neben ihm her. So wie Thomas trägt er schon die Klamotten der Nationalmannschaft, er ist etwas größer als Thomas und blond.

Holger Badstuber. Er kennt ihn, er hat ihn in der letzten Zeit tatsächlich ein paar Mal gesehen. Nicht unbedingt deshalb, weil er den FC Bayern so intensiv verfolgt hat – es liegt eher daran, dass er immer sehr genau hingesehen hat, wenn ihm in den Medien etwas über Thomas über den Weg lief.  
Und was sah er da? Richtig. Holger, immer wieder Holger.  
Holger, der jetzt auch hier ist, bei ihrem Treffen.

Thomas lässt sich davon nicht beirren. Mit seinem unverwechselbaren breiten Grinsen läuft er ihm entgegen und als er direkt vor ihm steht, streckt er die Hand aus, um ihn zu begrüßen. Einschlagen, kurz auf den Rücken klopfen... Die Begrüßung läuft bei Manuel ab wie Routine, so, als wäre er ein Roboter. Dabei hat er sich so auf den Moment gefreut, Thomas wieder gegenüber zu stehen.  
Holger wirft ihn aus der Bahn.

Anschließend macht Thomas einen Schritt nach hinten, wieder neben Holger.

„Holger, das ist Manu. Manu – Holger. Mein bester Freund. Er ist dauerhaft verbittert, weil er schwul ist.“

Schwul. Einfach so haut Thomas das heraus, einfach so, ganz unbekümmert, spricht er dieses große Wort aus.  
Manu ist nicht der einzige, der zusammenzuckt. Auch Holger nimmt diese Aussage nicht unbedingt entspannt auf.

„Hey, Thomas, vielleicht hat es irgendjemand hier noch nicht gehört. Willst du es vielleicht noch mal sagen? Nur diesmal etwas lauter? Ist ja nicht so, dass das geheim ist oder – ey, lass' den Scheiß.“

Mit diesen Worten schlägt Holger auf Thomas' Arme – Thomas hat die Hände gehoben und sie zu einem Trichter geformt an seinen Mund gelegt. Selbst nach diesem Schlag, selbst als er die Hände sinken lässt, bleibt sein breites Grinsen.

„Ist keiner hier, entspann' dich. Nur Manu.“

Nur Manu, der selbst schwul ist – doch Manu hält sich zurück und spricht das nicht aus. Das kann er einfach nicht, auch dann nicht, wenn ihm gegenüber jemand steht, der das gleiche 'Problem' hat.  
Holger ist also schwul. Und deshalb verbittert, wenn es nach Thomas geht. Ja, wirklich glücklich sieht er im Moment nicht aus, aber das kann auch an der Gesellschaft liegen – erst recht nach Thomas' Aktion gerade eben.  
Wenn Holger schwul ist und Thomas das so hervorhebt...

Manuel schluckt. Dann ist Thomas selbst wohl nicht schwul.  
Verdammt.

~*~*~


	5. zweite nacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drüben bei ff.de wurde mir diese Geschichte wegen Holgers erstem Auftritt im letzten Kapitel gesperrt... Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass er dort auf der Sperrliste steht. So sehr ich ff.de auch liebe - es ist nun mal die Seite, auf der ich meine ersten Geschichten las und postete und die mich zurück zum Fußball brachte....... Diese Sperrsache ist schon ätzend. Gut, dass ich wenigstens hier nicht einen mysteriösen unbekannten Ex-Bayern-Spieler namens Bernd einführen muss... :D

**zweite nacht.**

Als Manuel sich zum zweiten Mal auf den Weg in Thomas' Zimmer zu einem Mitternachtstreff macht, ist er wesentlich entspannter als beim ersten Mal. Diesmal weiß er ja, womit er rechnen kann – also, nicht im Detail, Thomas hat ihn nur gefragt, ob er wieder Bock hätte und ihm dabei verschwörerisch zugezwinkert. Aber ihm ist bewusst, dass das ein Treffen unter Freunden wird, egal ob nun mit Chicken Nuggets oder ohne.  
Mehr nicht. Thomas ist nicht schwul, Thomas sieht ihn nur als Freund.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis hat er sich den ganzen Tag herumgeschlagen. Hat ins Kissen geschrien, hat sich im Spiegel betrachtet und gefragt, was er falsch gemacht hat, hat Thomas verflucht... Und es hat geholfen. Inzwischen hat er sich beruhigt – und er hat es eingesehen. Ist ja auch okay, Thomas ist ein super Kumpel, glaubt er. Sein Herz sagt ihm zwar, dass es auch sehr, sehr gerne testen würde, ob Thomas auch ein guter Freund – ein guter fester Freund – wäre, doch darauf kann und will er nicht hören.

Diesmal ist Thomas' Zimmer etwas weiter weg und das bereitet Manu dann doch ein mulmiges Gefühl. Er will nicht erwischt werden, er will nicht, dass ihr Treffen auffliegt. Erst recht, wenn Thomas wieder etwas zu essen organisiert hat.  
Manuel hat Glück – es ist sonst niemand auf dem Gang unterwegs. Keine Menschenseele zu sehen, bis er an die richtige Zimmertüre klopft und Thomas ihn öffnet.

„Komm' rein, komm' rein.“

Manu folgt der Aufforderung und betritt das Zimmer. Wieder ist Thomas' Bett der echte Treffpunkt – dort, neben einem bereits geöffneten Karton mit Chicken Nuggets, sitzt Holger.  
Holger. Tagsüber hat Manu sich echt schwer getan, mit ihm zu sprechen. Die ganze Zeit lauerte da diese... Eifersucht? Nein, das ist es nicht – oder es ist mehr als das. Gleichzeitig die Angst, dass Holger ihm Thomas wegnehmen könnte und die Verbitterung darüber, dass er der Schwule unter den beiden Freunden ist und eben nicht Thomas. Und auch jetzt spürt er ein leichtes Ziepen in der Brust.  
Aber nur noch ein ganz leichtes, eines, das sich ignorieren lässt. Er kommt darüber hinweg und eine gute Möglichkeit, das zu erreichen, ist, sich mit Holger abzugeben.

Unter dem Gesichtspunkt ist Manu Thomas ganz dankbar, dass er auch Holger eingeladen hat.

~*~*~

„Wir brauchen einen Namen.“

Wie ein Guru sitzt Thomas auf seinem Bett. Beine verschränkt, irgendwie in eine Ecke gelehnt – er hat sich die Ecke mit einem Kissen ausgestopft -, sein Blick verliert sich in der Ferne. Ach ja, und in der Hand hält er ein Chicken Nugget, das er gerade nachdenklich hin und her dreht.

„Vergiss' es. Ich benenn' nicht jedes Mal alle Chicken Nuggets, nur um mir dann von dir anhören zu können, dass du findest, dass wir sie nicht essen sollten, weil du zu viele Gefühle für sie entwickelt hast.“

Holger sieht zu Manu hinüber, sie schütteln beide kurz den Kopf.  
Was würde er nur ohne Holger tun? Thomas ist manchmal echt anstrengend und das ist noch nicht mal böse gemeint, aber es braucht Holger, um dagegen anzukommen.  
Es ist eine gute Mischung mit ihnen. Sie verstehen sich alle hervorragend, vor allem, wenn sie bei der Nationalmannschaft sind und sich mitten in der Nacht in Thomas' Zimmer treffen, weil der es wieder geschafft hat, sich nach draußen zu schmuggeln, um einzukaufen – inzwischen ist das schon so sehr Routine, dass Manu sich jedes Mal nach einem McDonalds umsieht, wenn er zur Nationalmannschaft anreist. Thomas ist definitiv der Durchgeknallte, Holger ist sehr bodenständig, aber trotzdem noch für so manchen Scherz zu haben... Und Manu? Manu weiß nicht, wo genau er sich einordnen kann. Wie dem auch sei, es passt mit ihnen und er fühlt sich in der Gruppe gut aufgehoben.

„Du spinnst, Holger.“

Manuel kann sich das ungläubige Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Holger spinnt? Dann befindet sich Thomas weit im unzählbaren Bereich.  
Trotzdem grinst er. Denn ja, irgendwie hat Thomas schon recht – auch wenn er das gerade nur auf Holgers Vorschlag bezogen hat und das war nicht Holgers Art, da hat sich Holger nur in ihn versetzt -, Holger hat auch seine Eigenheiten. Nur eben ganz anders als Thomas.  
Auch auf sympathische Art und Weise, findet Manu mittlerweile. Es hat ein Weilchen gedauert, bis er mit Holger klar kam, aber dann wusste er zum einen, wie er Holgers Sprüche deuten muss – nämlich nicht halb so ernst und verbittert, wie sie klingen – und zum anderen hat sich Holger ihm gegenüber geöffnet. Anfangs kann er echt reserviert und zurückhaltend sein, das war er auch bei Manu, doch wenn man eine Weile lang mit ihm herumhängt, sieht man, dass hinter der Fassade noch mehr steckt.

„Nun sag' schon, allerliebster Thomas. Lass' uns an deinen Gedanken teilhaben.“

Auch Manu erntet ein Augenverdrehen von Thomas.  
Sein Verhältnis zu Thomas... Zu Beginn hat er sich schon ein bisschen schwer getan, fast noch schwerer als bei Holger mit seiner verschlossenen Art. Die Gefühle für Thomas waren da, er konnte sie nicht leugnen – dummerweise hat er recht schnell erkannt, wie tief sie gehen und dass sie über eine normale Freundschaft hinausgehen. Allerdings musste er einsehen, dass er in diesem Bereich einen Kampf kämpfen würde, den er längst verloren hat.  
Mittlerweile ist Thomas für ihn ein echt guter Kumpel geworden. Nicht gerade sein bester Freund, dafür kennen sie sich zu wenig und wohnen auch zu weit voneinander weg, aber wenn sie sich treffen, haben sie absolut kein Problem damit, viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.  
Manuel denkt nur noch ganz selten darüber nach, dass eine Beziehung mit Thomas schon etwas Gutes wäre.

Genug gebettelt, scheinbar. Thomas beißt von dem Chicken Nugget ab, das er in der Hand hält, dann verrät er, was er meint.

„Nein, keine Namen für Hühnchenstücke. Wir brauchen einen Namen für unseren Geheimbund.“  
„Für unseren Chicken-Nugget-Geheimbund?“  
„Genau.“

Holger klingt ungläubig, Thomas dagegen sehr zufrieden. So sieht er auch aus – mit einem Lächeln bedient er sich wieder an dem Karton, der zwischen ihnen steht.  
Ein Geheimbund ist das hier also. Alles klar, Thomas.

~*~*~


	6. erster nachttag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine lieben Leute, das ist voraussichtlich hier das letzte Update vor Weihnachten - das letzte Update im Kalender. Deshalb wünsche ich euch schon mal, falls man sich zuvor nicht noch einmal liest, ein frohes Fest und eine schöne Zeit! \o/

**erster nachttag.**

Klinisch weiß. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Eigentlich mag Manu weiß. Seine Wohnung ist sehr hell eingerichtet, auch mit sehr viel weiß, weil ihm das echt gut gefällt. Aber hier im Krankenhaus fühlt er sich unwohl. Vielleicht wegen den schlechten Erinnerungen? Schon alleine die weißen Wände sorgen dafür, dass er sich an einen anderen Ort wünscht.

Er kneift nicht. Natürlich nicht. Hat ja einen Grund, dass er hier ist.

Manu besucht Holger. Sein Kumpel hat es geschafft, sich mal wieder zu verletzen – sein Verletzungspech hat wieder zugeschlagen. Jetzt liegt er den ganzen Tag im Krankenbett herum und macht sich fertig. Also, er erzählt nichts davon, aber Thomas und Manu sind sich ziemlich sicher, dass das der Fall ist. Ist ja nicht seine erste Verletzung und wenn man in dem Alter verletzungsanfällig ist, geht einem das schon irgendwann an die Nieren. Erst recht Holger, der zwar gerne einen auf unerschütterlich macht, hinter der Fassade aber doch ziemlich sensibel ist. Die Angst, dass seine Karriere, die so gut angefangen hat, auf einen Schlag wieder vorbei sein könnte, ist zu groß.  
Deshalb gibt es keine Diskussion, deshalb denkt er nicht einmal daran, seinen Besuch abzubrechen. Holger braucht Beistand.

Sein Zimmer findet Manu problemlos – er war vor ein paar Tagen schon einmal da, zusammen mit Thomas. Jetzt hat Thomas Training und er gerade Zeit, das nutzt er, um ihrem Kumpel zur Seite zu stehen. Ein bisschen bespaßen, ein bisschen für ihn da sein...  
Holger ist wach, zum Glück. Als Manu das Zimmer betritt, zappt er gerade – sehr gelangweilt, wenn man nach seiner Miene geht – durch die Kanäle des kleinen Fernseher. Sofort hebt er den Kopf und der missmutige Gesichtsausdruck wird durch ein Lächeln ersetzt.  
Ja, Holger ist wirklich dankbar für seinen Besuch.

„Na, du Hobby-Invalide?“

Holger verdreht die Augen, doch trotzdem entgeht Manu sein Grinsen nicht. Ein Volltreffer, ein kleiner.  
Manu lässt sich auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett nieder, er zupft dabei seine Jacke zurecht.

„Wie geht’s? Gibt es irgendetwas Neues?“  
„Mein Körper ist scheiße. Also nein, es gibt nichts Neues.“

Mit einer solchen Antwort hat er schon gerechnet. Eigentlich hätte er auch gar nicht nachgefragt, hätte Holger nicht dazu gezwungen, sich eine patzige Antwort ausdenken zu müssen. Schließlich kennt er ihn inzwischen ganz gut und weiß, dass er ungerne über so etwas spricht. Würde es tatsächlich etwas geben, das er ihm erzählen will, egal ob positiv oder negativ, dann würde er das von selbst tun. Solche Fragen sind bei Holger eher kontraproduktiv.  
Heute hat er sie jedoch gebraucht. Denn während Holger geantwortet hat, hat er einen Karton unter seiner Jacke hervorgezogen, den er nun aufs Bett stellt.

„Ist das Essen hier immer noch so beschissen?“

Holgers Augen weiten sich, der Schmollmund verschwindet. Kein Grinsen, aber immerhin Überraschung, positive Überraschung in seiner Mimik.  
Ohne weiter nachzufragen – auch das ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich kennen, dass sie nicht mehr viele Worte benötigen -, greift er nach der Schachtel und öffnet sie. Der Duft der Chicken Nuggets breitet sich im Zimmer aus.  
Manus Magen knurrt leise. Hoffentlich so leise, dass Holger nichts gehört hat – er soll die Hühnchenteile ruhig alleine essen, Manu braucht nichts. Immerhin kann er nachher einfach das Zimmer verlassen und in irgendein Restaurant, egal ob Fast Food oder traditionell, gehen, während Holger sich mit geschmacklosem Krankenhausessen herumschlagen darf.

Keine falsche Zurückhaltung bei Holger. Er nimmt eines der Chicken Nuggets heraus und schiebt es in seinen Mund.  
Wie bei ihren Mitternachtstreffen... Und doch irgendwie ganz anders.

Leider bemerkt auch Holger dies. Nachdem er seinen ersten Bissen heruntergeschluckt hat, legt er das angebissene Nugget zur Seite, auf den leeren Deckel des Kartons.

„Das ist irgendwie falsch.“

Holger meint damit nicht, dass er Krankenhausregeln bricht, das weiß Manu. Nein, Holger hat ihn durchschaut. Hat verstanden, dass er ihm etwas Trost gespendet hat, indem er ihre Treffen ins Krankenhaus bringen wollte, diese ganz besondere Stimmung, die es nur dann gibt, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht beieinander sitzen, um Chicken Nuggets zu essen. Denn wenn sie sich untertags treffen, ist es nie so wie bei diesen Treffen. Die Müdigkeit, der Reiz des Verbotenen – der sich in Grenzen hält, weil es nicht unbedingt fatal ist, Chicken Nuggets zu essen, aber trotzdem existiert, trotzdem ein Prickeln verursacht -, die Ruhe, die Ungestörtheit, diese Auszeit vom Alltag... Das macht diese Aktionen so besonders. Und das hätte Holger echt gut getan.  
Nur kann er das dank seiner Verletzung momentan nicht erleben. Da hilft es auch nicht, wenn Manu Chicken Nuggets ins Krankenhaus schmuggelt.

Manu schluckt.

„Ich weiß.“

Er sieht an Holger vorbei, sieht aus dem Fenster. Verdammt, er dachte, das ist es, das ist etwas, was Holger hilft, mal für eine Weile seine Verletzung zu vergessen.  
Holgers Hand, die sich auf seine legt, reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken, aus seiner Verzweiflung. Manu wendet sich wieder Holger zu, bemerkt, dass er nun lächelt.

„Aber es ist schön, dass du da bist.“

~*~*~


	7. dritter tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bin ich wieder - und ich habe eine Überraschung im Gepäck! Beziehungsweise zwei: Zum einen ist da das außerplanmäßige nächste Kapitel und zum anderen gibt es als Weihnachtsgeschenk...
> 
> Eine neue Geschichte. Nämlich Daheim in der Ferne - eine Stürki-FF. Ebenfalls zu finden unter meinen Geschichten, klar \o/
> 
> Damit wünsche ich euch noch einmal ein schönes Fest, viele Geschenke und eine - hier, bei den Bajuwaren kann ich es ja sagen :D - eine schöne stade Zeit ♥

**dritter tag.**

Thomas ist ruhig. Für seine Verhältnisse viel zu ruhig. Und verdammt, Manu weiß genau, woran es liegt. Das macht es nicht gerade besser.  
Sie machen einen Spaziergang durch München. Eine Stadtführung, schließlich ist München seine neue Heimat. München, die Stadt, in der er bis jetzt als Teil einer Gegnermannschaft war, immer dann, wenn Schalke ein Gastspiel in der bayerischen Landeshauptstadt hatte... Und wegen der Nationalmannschaft. Hier in München hat er Thomas zum ersten Mal getroffen, hier in München hatte er seine erste Chicken-Nugget-Nacht.  
Fast eineinhalb Jahre ist das her. Und nun ist das hier sein neues Zuhause.

Manu wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy. Eine Nachricht von Holger, aber danach hat er gerade nicht geschaut – die Vorschau sagt ihm auch, dass er sie erst einmal ignorieren kann, dass er sich Zeit mit der Antwort lassen kann. Wichtig war ihm gerade die Uhrzeit und die teilt ihm mit, dass sie schon bald eine Stunde lang nebeneinander her laufen.  
In dieser Zeit haben sie nicht einmal zehn Sätze ausgetauscht. Und das liegt nicht daran, dass in der Fußgängerzone so viel los war, dass sie es stellenweise nicht einmal mehr geschafft haben, nebeneinander zu laufen.  
Thomas schmollt also. Oder so. Schön und gut, aber allmählich reißt ihm der Geduldsfaden.

„Sag' einfach was dazu.“

Sein Stadtführer hebt den Kopf, er hat den Anstand, wenigstens so zu tun, als wäre er überrascht. Kritisch hochgezogene Augenbrauen inklusive.

„Wozu?“  
„Zu Holger und mir.“

Thomas seufzt, ein langes, tiefes Seufzen, etwas zu dramatisch für Manus Geschmack.

„Es war etwas überraschend.“

'Etwas'... Klar. Wäre es nur 'etwas' überraschend gewesen, würde Thomas sich nicht so verhalten. Dann wäre er vielleicht im ersten Moment schon etwas perplex gewesen, doch mittlerweile hätte er sich längst gefangen und wäre genauso albern wie immer. Dabei müsste Thomas noch nicht einmal dauerhaft Witze reißen, um sich nicht auffällig zu verhalten – er ist von Haus aus ein sehr fröhlicher Mensch und strahlt die Freude auch aus, ohne groß etwas zu sagen.  
Jetzt tut er beides nicht. Also weder Witze reißen noch Freude ausstrahlen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass da etwas läuft, ihr habt nie gesagt, dass da was im Busch ist. Ich wusste ja noch nicht mal, dass du auch schwul bist. Oder war das nur wegen Holger? Bist du bi? Oder Holger-sexuell? Ich weiß nichts, weil ihr mir nichts gesagt habt.“

Ah, da liegt also der Hund begraben. Zumindest behauptet Thomas das. Er wurde nicht auf dem aktuellsten Stand gehalten, keiner seiner zwei Freunde hat seine Hilfe gebraucht, um sich über seine Gefühle im Klaren zu werden. Alles hat sich ganz alleine entwickelt, ohne sein Zutun, und das frustriert ihn wohl.

Holger wollte es Thomas unbedingt sagen. Auch wenn Manu nicht wusste, was genau ihn davon abgehalten hat, hielt er es nie für nötig, den dritten im Chicken-Nuggets-Bunde einzuweihen. Vielleicht, weil er allgemein niemandem davon erzählen wollte?  
Oder vielleicht, weil er mal auf Thomas stand? Weil es seitdem keinen Bruch gab, sondern nur langsames Begraben der Gefühle?

Holger und er sind ein Paar. Es hat sich ganz langsam entwickelt – es fing an mit ihren Geheimtreffen bei der Nationalmannschaft, setzte sich untertags fort und wenn sie bei ihren Vereinen waren, über Telefonate, Chats und Treffen...  
Holger ist eine gute Partie. Eine sichere Nummer, irgendwie – man kann sich auf ihn verlassen, das ist Manu wichtig. Keine Spielchen, kein Drama, weil Holger sich nicht sicher bei seiner Sexualität ist – Holger ist dort ebenso sehr gefestigt wie Manu.  
Es ist gut mit ihm.

So, Thomas hat Dampf abgelassen, zumindest ein bisschen. Aber was erwartet er nun von ihm? Soll Manu ihn beschwichtigen? Soll er seine Fragen beantworten – oder sind das nur rhetorische Fragen, die zeigen sollen, wie viele Fragen noch offen sind und auf die Thomas jetzt auch keine Antwort mehr will?  
Manu beschließt, davon auszugehen, dass Thomas nicht so eingeschnappt ist, dass er ein Gespräch abblockt.

„Ich bin schwul. Und das wusste ich schon vor Holger.“

Thomas schnaubt und Manu kann nicht sagen, ob es an seiner Antwort liegt oder daran, dass das die falsche Reaktion war.

„Warum hast du nie etwas davon erzählt?“

Oh. Diese Frage. Also, unter anderem hat er deshalb nie etwas gesagt, weil er Angst vor dieser Frage hatte. Davor, sich erklären zu müssen.  
Erklären zu müssen, dass sein Verhalten Thomas gegenüber mit dieser Offenbarung verdächtig geworden wäre. Dass Thomas bemerkt hätte, dass Manu sich ihm gegenüber manchmal etwas merkwürdig verhalten hat – und dass er schnell eine Vermutung parat gehabt hätte, warum das so ist.  
Hätte er verraten, dass er schwul ist, wäre er vermutlich aufgeflogen. Und dann hätte er heute nicht einmal mehr die Freundschaft zu Thomas.

Aber all das kann er nicht sagen. Seine Schwärmerei ist und bleibt sein Geheimnis. Erst recht jetzt, wo sie überstanden ist – jetzt, wo er glücklich mit Holger ist und die Geschichte somit abgehakt ist.  
Manu zuckt nonchalant mit den Schultern.

„Es hat sich nie ergeben. Und es war nicht so wichtig, dass ich unbedingt davon erzählen musste.“  
„Aber ich habe dir auch erzählt, dass Holger schwul ist.“

Thomas rauft sich die Haare und Manus Magen zieht sich etwas zusammen. Es ist so merkwürdig, Thomas so zu sehen, den unbeschwerten, lockeren Thomas.  
Diese Geschichte geht ihm irgendwie echt an die Nieren.

Mann, er weiß doch selbst, dass seine Antwort ziemlich unbefriedigend war. Und verdammt, er würde ihm echt gerne die Wahrheit sagen. Er ist ein ehrlicher Mensch, er spielt grundsätzlich mit offenen Karten, erst recht vor seinen Freunden.  
Allerdings glaubt er nicht daran, dass eine solche Offenbarung weiterhelfen würde. Eher im Gegenteil.

Manu will etwas sagen, will sich zumindest dafür entschuldigen, dass er nicht früher über seine sexuelle Orientierung gesprochen hat – ein bisschen tut es ihm tatsächlich leid, auch wenn er findet, dass das erst einmal keine Rolle für seinen Kumpel spielen sollte, unabhängig davon, dass er mal auf diesen Kumpel stand -, doch Thomas kommt ihm zuvor.

„Es ist einfach so komisch. Meine zwei Freunde...“

Komisch also. Das ist schon ziemlich nah dran am Worst Case.

„Ist es trotzdem okay für dich?“

Beinahe hält Manu den Atem an, während er auf Thomas' Antwort wartet. Erst als ihm auffällt, was er da gerade tut, atmet er wieder aus.  
Der Wort Case. Ablehnung und das Ende zweier Freundschaften. Es wäre echt tragisch, wenn die Freundschaft zwischen Holger und Thomas zerbrechen würde – die beiden kennen sich schon so lange, sind bereits durch Dick und Dünn gegangen und sie haben wohl beide daran geglaubt, dass sie das auch weiterhin tun werden.  
Und seine eigene Freundschaft zu Thomas will er da nicht beiseite lassen. Denn das wäre ebenfalls sehr schade. Thomas ist ihm wichtig, Thomas gehört zu seinem Leben.

Ein bisschen lässt Thomas ihn zappeln. Schiebt mit dem Fuß Steinchen vor sich her – sie laufen inzwischen durch einen Park, das ist eine ganz angenehme Umgebung für ein solches Gespräch, findet Manu -, dann hebt er den Kopf und atmet geräuschvoll aus.

„Passt schon. Ist eure Sache. Wenn ihr zufrieden seid, ist doch alles gut.“

Ganz glücklich klingt er allerdings nicht. Und Manu verflucht die winzige Flamme, die in seinem Herzen aufglimmt.  
Hoffnung? Scheiße, nein, das geht nicht. Er hat jetzt Holger. Da gibt es keinen Platz mehr für Hoffnungen, da gibt es nichts mehr, worauf er hoffen muss. Zumindest nicht in diesem Bereich.

~*~*~


	8. vierter tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, wer von euch hat schon den Film "Mario" gesehen? Ich habe ihn gestern angeschaut und er hängt immer noch nach. Dass es in dem Film um Themen geht, die ich quasi tagein, tagaus in meinen FFs dabei habe, hat ihn so unfassbar intensiv gemacht...
> 
> So, das wars dann aber auch mit meinen Vorsätzen für euch fürs neue Jahr :D (Wobei ich nicht nein dazu sage, wenn ihr euch vornehmt, weiterhin bei mir vorbeizugucken :D)  
> Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch! ♥

**vierter tag.**

„Bin da!“

Manu ruft seine Begrüßung in die Wohnung hinein, während er seine Schuhe abstreift. Die Jacke folgt, seine Tasche lässt er achtlos auf die Kommode fallen. Das sieht Holger nicht so gern, aber so ganz sieht Manu nicht ein, sich ihm da zu beugen. Schließlich braucht er die Tasche morgen fürs Training wieder, da ist es doch absolut in Ordnung, wenn sie griffbereit ist...  
Egal. Er hat nämlich schon entdeckt, dass der ganze Flur vollgestellt ist mit Holgers Schuhen und wenn Holger es nicht schafft, sich an die Vereinbarung zu halten, höchstens zwei, drei Paar Schuhe draußen stehen zu lassen, dann muss Manu es mit ihren Regeln ebenfalls nicht so genau nehmen. Es wird also den Ansatz einer Diskussion geben, dann werden sie feststellen, dass sie sich beide nicht korrekt verhalten haben und damit ist die Angelegenheit erledigt. Vielleicht springt sogar noch eine Runde Versöhnungssex heraus, auch wenn der Teil mit 'Versöhnung' nicht unbedingt notwendig ist.

Von Holger kommt keine Antwort. Ist er etwa nicht da?  
Doch, ist er. Im Wohnzimmer wird Manu fündig – Holger liegt dort auf der Couch. Seine erste Überlegung ist, dass Holger ihn wegen dem Fernseher überhört hat, doch der Flimmerkasten ist schwarz. Keine störenden Geräusche von dort.

„Schatz?“

Nun bemerkt Holger ihn doch. Oder...  
Die Art, wie er ganz langsam seinen Kopf hebt, sich ihm zuwendet, verrät Manu, dass er ihn schon zuvor bemerkt hat.  
Dass er es nur nicht für nötig hielt, ihm das zu zeigen.

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Holger strahlt etwas aus, etwas Eisiges – da ist eine Wand zwischen ihnen, eine Wand, die Holger aufgebaut hat. Kein Lächeln, keine Erwiderung seiner Begrüßung. Er setzt sich noch nicht einmal auf.  
Okay, wenn das so ist... Manu kennt Holger, er weiß, worauf er sich eingelassen hat. Manchmal ist sein Freund etwas komisch drauf und meistens ist es für ihn nicht ersichtlich, warum – selbst dann nicht, wenn Holger es ihm erklärt. Aber es belastet Holger und deshalb nimmt er das ernst.  
Und tut, was man als Freund so tut.

Manu umrundet das Sofa, er geht davor in die Hocke. Holger hat sich immer noch nicht bewegt – für einen Moment hat Manu schon die Befürchtung, dass er einfach an die Decke starrt, doch dann dreht Holger seinen Kopf etwas weiter und sieht ihn wieder an.

„Was ist los?“

Ja, Holger ist hin und wieder echt schwierig. Thomas hat ihn damit schon einige Male aufgezogen – er kann es sich ja leicht machen, er haut einfach ab, wenn Holger seine schwierigen Momente hat. Aber das ist kein Grund, Holger zu verlassen, absolut nicht.  
Er mag es, sich um Holger zu kümmern. Erstaunlicherweise regt es ihn nie wirklich auf, egal wie schlecht er selbst drauf ist – es hat etwas Beruhigendes, für Holger da zu sein, sich seine Sorgen anzuhören, seine Launen mitzubekommen und ihn zu beruhigen.  
Deshalb muss er sich nicht anstrengen, seine Stimme weich klingen zu lassen. Und es fällt ihm ganz leicht, die Hand zu heben und sanft über Holgers Wange zu streichen.

Oh, das wird heute ein härterer Fall. Normalerweise reicht eine solche Geste aus, damit sich zumindest Holgers Gesichtszüge entspannen – ganz so schnell sind seine Launen natürlich nicht beendet, aber wenn sich Holgers verspannte Gesichtsmuskeln lockern, weiß Manu, warum er in solchen Momenten gerne für Holger da ist. Weil sein Freund kein Sturkopf ist, weil sein Freund bereit dafür ist, sich an ihm anzulehnen.  
Heute ist er das scheinbar nicht. Der strenge Zug um seine Mundwinkel bleibt.

„Du warst noch bei Thomas, oder?“

Nach dem Training heute haben sich mehrere Spieler zusammengetan, um noch einen kleinen Abstecher in die Innenstadt zu machen. Manu war dabei, Holger nicht – der wollte nur noch nach Hause, auf seine Couch. Ist absolut kein Problem bei ihnen, sie müssen nicht 24/7 aneinander kleben. Deshalb hatte Manu auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, als er dem Ausflug zugesagt hat.  
Und als sich die Runde aufgelöst hat, waren nur noch er und Thomas übrig, das stimmt.

„Nicht ganz. Wir waren noch zusammen Eis essen. Die anderen hatten keinen Bock mehr.“

Ah, da liegt also der Hase im Pfeffer begraben. Holgers Stirn runzelt sich.

„Was passt daran nicht?“  
„Du bist ständig mit Thomas unterwegs.“  
„Ja. Wir sind ja auch Freunde.“

Er sieht das Problem nicht, wenn er ehrlich ist. Also, er hat schon erkannt, dass es mit Thomas zusammenhängt, aber was genau los ist, versteht er nicht.  
Holger bemerkt das. Und er findet das offenbar nicht gut.  
Er lacht spöttisch.

„Ja, Freunde.“  
„Ja, und? Du bist doch auch mit Thomas befreundet. Oder ist das das Problem? Dass du dir Sorgen machst, dass ich dir deinen besten Freund ausspanne? Keine Angst – ihr kennt euch viel länger, ich habe keine Chance.“

Holgers Reaktion darauf ist echt überraschend. Denn... er lacht. Er lacht?  
Gut, da schwingt ganz eindeutig eine verbitterte Note mit, das relativiert das Ganze wieder, das passt dann doch etwas besser zu Holger und der Situation.

„Nein, ich habe nicht die Sorge, dass du mir Thomas ausspannst. Eher anders herum.“

Manu braucht einen Moment, um das sacken zu lassen. Dann kommt langsam die Botschaft bei ihm an.  
Holger befürchtet, dass da etwas zwischen ihm und Thomas ist?  
Nun lacht er auch. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es bei ihm ehrlich gemeint ist.

„Mann, Holger. Da ist nichts. Wir sind echt nur Freunde.“

Es hilft tatsächlich. Obwohl er sich schon darauf eingestellt hat, gleich einen wesentlich einfühlsameren Weg einzuschlagen, entspannt Holger sich endlich. Seine Mundwinkel wandern nach oben, dann zieht er einen Schmollmund.

„Lach' nicht. Hätte ja sein können.“

Manus Lachen verebbt, als er sich nach vorne beugt. Holger schließt schon erwartungsvoll die Augen, doch Manu hält wenige Millimeter vor seinem Gesicht inne.

„Echt nicht, okay?“

~*~*~


	9. fünfter tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neues Jahr, neue ääääh Postingprobleme. Mh.
> 
> Dafür gibt es an anderer Front Erfolgsmeldungen \o/ Ich schreibe seit ein paar Monaten an einer FF, bei der ich schon ahnte, dass sie ein bisschen länger werden wird. Im Laufe der Zeit wuchs der Plot stark an (was sehr ungewöhnlich ist, weil der Plot bei mir meistens recht fix ist, bis ich anfange zu schreiben) und mittlerweile ist die FF die längste, die ich je geschrieben habe - obwohl sie noch nicht einmal fertig ist.

**fünfter tag.**

„Irgendetwas stimmt mit Thomas nicht, oder?“

Manu unterbricht sein Tun. Schade aber auch, er war echt scharf darauf, seinen Koffer aufzuräumen. Ungefähr so scharf wie nach jeder anderen Länderspielpause auch, weshalb seine Koffer immer tagelang noch herumstehen.  
Aber wenn Holger hier solche Vermutungen aufstellt, muss er ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmen, das ist doch klar.

„Was genau? Er hatte schon immer einen Schaden.“

Holger lacht, während er die letzten Klamotten auf den Haufen mit der Dreckwäsche wirft und dann seinen Koffer umdreht, um demonstrativ darauf klopfen zu können. Ja, ist ja gut, er hat schon gesehen, dass Holger schneller fertig ist als er. Hat er gut gemacht, kann er sich nachher einen Keks dafür nehmen.

„Stimmt schon, aber... In letzter Zeit ist er irgendwie komisch. Anders komisch als sonst.“

Okay, Scherz beiseite, Holger hat recht. Manu hat sich schon gewundert, warum er während der Reise mit der Nationalmannschaft so wenige Witze gerissen hat – schön, dass das auch Holger nicht entgangen ist. Und wenn Holger feststellt, dass da etwas nicht so ist, wie es sein sollte, ist das echt verdächtig. Schließlich kennt kaum jemand Thomas so gut wie er.

„Weniger dumme Sprüche, stimmt's?“  
„Ja. Und... Keine Chicken Nuggets mehr.“

Oh. Stimmt. Das ist ihm noch nicht aufgefallen. Aber jetzt, wo Holger das sagt... Anfangs, als sie sich ganz frisch kannten, hat Thomas wirklich jedes Mal, wenn sie bei der Nationalmannschaft waren, Chicken Nuggets aufgetrieben. Diesmal nicht und das ist nicht das erste Mal.  
Oder sind sie da einfach nur zu kritisch? Wollen sie etwas sehen, was so gar nicht existiert?

„Vielleicht hat er es einfach nur nicht geschafft. Er ist halt auch nicht mehr der Neuling mit... Welpenstatus oder so.“

Selbst in seinen Ohren klingt das echt schwach. Als ob Thomas sich von so etwas abhalten lassen würde... Und Welpenstatus hatte er auch eher nicht. Im Gegenteil – Manu glaubt, dass er bei seinen ersten Besuchen bei der Nationalmannschaft noch vorsichtiger war, sich noch mehr Gedanken über die Konsequenzen gemacht hat. Doch inzwischen ist er ein Teil der Mannschaft, ist gefestigter im Team.  
Holger scheint zu einem ähnlichen Schluss gekommen zu sein wie er.

„Hätte Thomas es wirklich gewollt, hätte er es auch geschafft.“  
„Du glaubst also, dass er keinen Bock hatte?“  
„Ja.“

Keinen Bock... An und für sich wäre das nachvollziehbar. Thomas muss sich dafür aus dem Hotel schmuggeln und – je nachdem, wo sie sich gerade aufhalten – ein Fast-Food-Restaurant aufspüren. Und wofür das alles? Für einen läppischen Karton Hühnchenstücke.  
Und für ein nettes Beisammensein unter Freunden. Das Hühnchen an sich wäre den Aufwand vielleicht nicht wert, aber das Beisammensein schon, findet Manu.  
Vor allem ist es echt merkwürdig, dass die Chicken-Nugget-Geheimtreffen aufgrund des Mangels an Chicken Nuggets flach fielen. Dabei hätten sie sich auch einfach so mitten in der Nacht treffen können.

„Aber warum?“

Geheimnis Nummer eins gelöst. Thomas verweigert ihnen wirklich die Chicken Nuggets, das ist eine bewusste Entscheidung von ihm.  
Genauso ist es eine bewusste Entscheidung dagegen, sie zu sehen. Weder Holger noch Manu haben in irgendeiner Form durchscheinen lassen, dass sie nicht zu einem Treffen bereit sind, wenn die Chicken Nuggets fehlen – das ging alleine von Thomas aus. Thomas war derjenige, der die Treffen initiiert hat, Thomas ist derjenige, der nun dafür sorgt, dass sie nicht stattfinden.  
Warum?

Holger zuckt mit den Schultern, dann kommt er zu ihm hinüber. Er beugt sich über Manus Koffer und zieht ein paar Kleidungsstücke heraus. Manu verpasst ihm einen Schlag auf die Finger – ist zwar echt nett von seinem Freund, dass er ihm helfen will, aber er will seine Hilfe nicht, er will das alleine machen. Ehrensache – und die Tatsache, dass Holger seinen Kofferinhalt durcheinander bringen würde.

„Er ist eh schon ein bisschen komisch, seit wir zusammen sind.“

So etwas haut Holger einfach so nebenbei heraus? Das... Das ändert natürlich alles. Oder zumindest Manus Herangehensweise an seine letzte Frage.  
Thomas verhält sich anders, seit sie ein Paar sind. Stimmt – anfangs war es nicht offensichtlich, aber jetzt, wo Manu zurückdenkt, fällt es ihm auf. Er ist zurückhaltender geworden, verbringt weniger Zeit mit ihnen beiden zusammen.  
Und lässt gemeinsame Treffen ausfallen.

„Aber warum?“

Wieder zuckt Holger mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube, er ist eifersüchtig.“

Neutral gesehen macht das echt viel Sinn. Neutral gesehen ist das eine Aussage, die er – zwar unter Vorbehalt, aber der Vorbehalt ist echt klein – einfach so hinnehmen kann.  
Aber es ist noch mehr. Denn diese Erkenntnis freut Manu mehr, als es sein sollte.

~*~*~


	10. letzte nacht. part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist ja schon ziemlich unfair, dass alle anderen Bundesligisten schon wieder Fußball spielen dürfen und meine Mannschaft immer noch pausiert :/

**letzte nacht. part 1.**

Mann, sein Bett ist so leer. Und nicht nur sein Bett, das ist das Schlimmste. Seine Küche, sein Esstisch, seine Couch, alles eben.  
Manu vermisst Holger. Dabei ist das gerade mal die dritte Nacht ohne Holger... Es ist noch nicht absehbar, wie lange er diesmal im Krankenhaus bleiben muss.

Es ist noch nicht einmal Holger an sich, den er vermisst, das muss er ehrlich zugeben. Schließlich ist Holger gar nicht mal so weit weg. Nur ein Griff zum Handy und schon kann er Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen. Vielmehr stört es ihn, alleine zu sein. Sich mit niemandem unterhalten zu können, beim Einschlafen keinen warmen Körper in den Armen zu halten.

Ja, das mit dem Einschlafen wird so schnell nichts, das ist jetzt schon absehbar. Sein Plan, heute etwas früher ins Bett zu gehen, um nicht von der Stille im Haus erschlagen zu werden, ging nicht auf.  
Dann muss ein anderer Plan her. Konkret weiß Manu noch nicht, was er tun soll, Augen aufschlagen und sich auf die Seite rollen geht aber. So kann er nach seinem Handy greifen, das auf dem Nachttisch liegt und mit seinem Handy kann er schauen, wie er die Zeit totschlagen kann, bis er einschlafen kann.

Als erstes öffnet Manu seinen Chat mit Holger. Die letzte Nachricht ist ein paar Stunden her, Holger hat darin angekündigt, dass er eine Runde schlafen wird. Es wäre echt gut für ihn, wenn er immer noch schläft, Holger muss sich auf jeden Fall erholen. Trotzdem hofft ein kleiner Part von Manu, dass auch Holger noch wach ist, dass auch Holger darunter leidet, dass sie nicht im gleichen Bett liegen.

'Kann ohne dich nicht schlafen :('

Normalerweise würde er so etwas nicht schreiben, normalerweise würde er sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass ihm die Situation zu schaffen macht. Erst recht, weil es nur Gejammere ist, absolut sinnloses Gejammere. Was hilft es schon? Holger kann nichts dagegen tun, egal ob er nun davon weiß oder nicht.  
Aber er ist müde und er ist ein bisschen bedrückt. Eine schlechte Mischung.

So, der Anstoß für eine etwas aufregendere Abendgestaltung ist getan. Zumindest denkt Manu das die ersten paar Minuten. Doch dann wird es ihm zu blöd, alle paar Sekunden aufs Handy zu schauen, ob sich bei Holger etwas tut. So wie es aussieht, schläft er eben doch.  
Gut, dann halt nicht. Jetzt kann er sich auf Youtube herumtreiben, irgendwelche Spiele zocken, Berichte lesen – oder...  
Er öffnet einen anderen Chat. Nämlich den von Thomas. Wenn sein Freund schon keine Zeit für ihn hat, hat er vielleicht bessere Chancen bei ihrem Kumpel.

Tatsächlich. Auf sein 'Was machst du gerade?' kommt nach wenigen Sekunden eine Antwort.

'Fingernägel schneiden. Wolltest du nicht wissen, oder?'

Manu schmunzelt leicht. Wie er es sich gedacht hat, ist Thomas eine gute Anlaufstelle, wenn man Unterhaltung sucht.

'Nicht wirklich, stimmt'

Ein anderer hätte den Chat an dieser Stelle vermutlich beendet. Thomas jedoch nicht. Thomas hakt nach.

'Ist dir langweilig?'  
'Ja'  
'Vermisst du Holger?'

Die Antwort ist schnell getippt. Zwei Buchstaben, so wie zuvor, ein simples 'ja'. Doch dann schwebt Manus Finger über der Senden-Taste, er zögert.  
Und bewegt den Finger schließlich weg. Hin zur Löschen-Taste.

Vermisst er Holger?  
Nein. In der letzten Minute nicht mehr. Seit Thomas ihm geantwortet hat, ist es nebensächlich, dass er alleine hier ist.  
Weil er sich nicht mehr so alleine fühlt.

'Es ist komisch, alleine hier zu sein'

Nah genug an der Wahrheit. Nein, anders – es ist die Wahrheit. Mehr als das 'Ja'. Denn das erklärt auch, warum bereits die paar Nachrichten von Thomas seine Laune etwas gehoben haben.

Von Thomas kommt als Reaktion nur ein Smiley. Ein Kuss-Smiley, um genau zu sein und Manuel spürt, wie seine Wangen warm werden.  
Warum? Das kann er selbst nicht so genau sagen. Es ist ihm irgendwie unangenehm, sich vor Thomas diese Schwäche einzugestehen.

Zum Glück rettet Thomas ihn umgehend aus seiner Verlegenheit. Er lässt auf sein Smiley noch einen Text folgen.

'Soll ich vorbeikommen?'

Kein Smiley hinterher, kein Zeichen, dass das ein Scherz ist. Aber andererseits... Es ist Thomas. Fast alles, was seinen Mund – oder in dem Fall seine Finger – verlässt, ist ein Scherz.  
Manu starrt auf die Nachricht, er überlegt hin und her. Noch bevor er zu einem Ergebnis kommt, folgt eine dritte Nachricht.

'Echt jetzt. Ich hab' grad eh nix zu tun. Wir können uns irgendeinen Film reinziehen oder so'

Oh. Also wirklich kein Scherz. Na wenn das so ist...

'Wär geil'

~*~*~


	11. letzte nacht. part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaaa, ich weiß. Ich habe versprochen, dass ich regelmäßiger posten werde. Und zwischendurch sah es sogar danach aus? Aber dann... kam der Frust.
> 
> Ich möchte auf keinen Fall so tun, als würde ich keinerlei Kommentare bekommen - ich hasse Leute, die so etwas tun. (Abgesehen davon, dass die Leute, bei denen ich das sehe, doch einiges an Rückmeldung bekommen...) Außerdem wäre es schlicht und ergreifend unverschämt gegenüber den Menschen, die mir eben doch Kommentare schreiben. Ich möchte sie nicht beleidigen - im Gegenteil, ich habe sie unglaublich gerne und bin sehr froh darüber, dass es pro Plattform, auf der ich hochlade, ein, zwei, drei dieser Menschen gibt. Teils sehe ich sie bei bestimmten Pairings immer wieder, teils folgen sie mir kreuz und quer durch die FF-Welt... Dafür bin ich wahnsinnig dankbar und ich will das auf keinen Fall kleinreden.
> 
> ABER.
> 
> Ich komme immer wieder an den Punkt, an dem ich mich frage, ob es das überhaupt wert ist - warum ich mir die Mühe mache, auf 4 Plattformen Geschichten zu posten. Die Frage ist eigentlich leicht beantwortet: Solange es noch jemanden gibt, der meine Geschichten gerne liest, zeige ich sie auch sehr, sehr gerne her. Aber warum soll ich dafür überhaupt noch Geschichten hochladen? Ich kann genauso gut eine Rundmail machen und diesen Leuten die neuesten Kapitel schicken.
> 
> Tja, und diesmal war mir der Frust einfach zu groß. Ich habe keinerlei Motivation mehr aufgebracht, weiter meine Posting-Termine einzuhalten - oder überhaupt noch etwas zu posten. Kurzzeitig habe ich nicht einmal mehr geschrieben, aber well, ich durfte dann schnell feststellen, dass ich doch zu einem großen Teil auch für mich selbst schreibe.  
> Schreiben, ja. Mit dem Hochladen sieht es anders aus.
> 
> Wirklich optimistisch bzw. frustfrei bin ich auch jetzt noch nicht. Aber ich dachte mir, ich probiere es jetzt mal wieder. In der Hoffnung, dass der Frust nicht wieder wächst.
> 
> Und hiermit beende ich das wohl längste Vorwort, das ich je (oder zumindest in der letzten Zeit) schrieb \o/

**letzte nacht. part 2.**

Thomas steht tatsächlich zu seinem Wort. Manu hat sich aus dem Bett gequält – so leer es auch sein mag, schön warm ist es trotzdem -, hat sich etwas übergezogen, hat die leeren Chipstüten auf der Couch entsorgt... Muss man ja nicht sofort sehen, wie er sich gehen lässt, kaum ist Holger mal nicht im Haus. Und als er damit fertig ist und sich gerade fragt, womit er nun die Zeit totschlagen soll – immerhin eine kürzere Zeitspanne diesmal -, klingelt es an der Haustüre und Thomas steht davor.

„Wow, du warst ja echt schnell unterwegs.“

Thomas hat wirklich lange gebraucht. Klar, er hat in der Zwischenzeit nicht viel geschafft – aber es ist dabei sehr relevant, dass in einer Chipstüte noch lauter Brösel waren, die er aus Versehen auf den Teppich geschüttet hat. Also musste er erst einmal den Staubsauger holen und versuchen, all die kleinen Krümel aus den Flusen zu bekommen. Das hat echt lange gedauert.  
Natürlich lässt sich Thomas nicht so einfach provozieren. Er streckt ihm die Zunge heraus, dann zieht er seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Noch bevor Manu die braune Tüte in Thomas' Händen genauer unter die Lupe nehmen kann, drückt er sie ihm gegen die Brust.

„Nicht jammern. Schauen.“

Schauen... Als ob das noch nötig ist. Auch ohne einen Blick in die Tüte zu werfen, weiß er, was das ist, er weiß es einfach intuitiv – teils aus Erfahrung, teils intuitiv.  
Chicken Nuggets. Thomas hat endlich wieder Chicken Nuggets besorgt.

Tatsache. Als er die Tüte öffnet, erwartet ihn eine altbekannte viereckige Schachtel und der altbekannte Geruch, den er vorher nur nebensächlich wahrgenommen hat, so nebensächlich, dass er nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht hat, dringt ihm nun in fast voller Stärke in die Nase.  
Chicken Nuggets. Wow, das ist eine echt gute Idee. So sieht eine perfekte Abendplanung aus. Denn mit Chicken Nuggets – bei ihren Chicken-Nuggets-Treffen – hatte er immer eine gute Zeit.

„Und? Was sagste?“

Manu hebt den Kopf, um Thomas anzusehen. Dieser grinst breit.  
Natürlich. Er weiß genauso gut wie Manu, dass seine Idee ein Volltreffer war. Und in solchen Fällen neigt Thomas nicht gerade zur Bescheidenheit. Im Gegenteil – es fehlt nur doch, dass er sich selbst für seinen Einfall lobt.  
Selbstverständlich muss Manu dagegen halten. Und das tut er mit einem sehr sparsamen Lob.

„Okay, du darfst reinkommen.“

Damit macht er einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Thomas endlich durch die Türe treten kann. Da Thomas sich bei ihnen schon bestens auskennt, bedarf es keiner Anweisungen – er zieht Jacke und Schuhe aus und verstaut beides.  
Dann...

„Wohnzimmer?“

Manu nickt schon zustimmend. Wo sollten sie sonst hin?  
Doch dann fällt ihm etwas ein. Zuerst ist es nur ein Gefühl, aber schnell wird ihm klar, woher es kommt.

Chicken-Nuggets-Treffen finden nicht im Wohnzimmer statt. Und auch wenn das nur daran lag, dass sie in ihren Hotelzimmern nie Tische oder Sofas – höchstens in solchen Größenordnungen, dass man dort nicht zu zweit beziehungsweise zu dritt essen konnte, ohne sich wie Sardellen in einer Dose zu fühlen – hatten und die Idee von einem Bett als ihr Essensplatz nur aus der Not heraus geboren wurde, gehört es einfach dazu.

„Neee. Seit wann essen wir Chicken Nuggets im Sitzen?“

Thomas versteht umgehend, was er damit sagen will, worauf er anspielt. Natürlich tut er das, er war ja auch bei allen Geheimtreffen dabei.  
Auch? War Manu etwa auch bei allen Treffen mit von der Partie? Er weiß es nicht genau, fällt ihm nun auf – er weiß nicht, ob Thomas und Holger ohne ihn solche Veranstaltungen hatten. Und diese Erkenntnis bringt etwas in seiner Brust zum Ziepen.  
Aber was er weiß, ist, dass er mehr Treffen vorzuweisen hat als Holger – und das ist nicht nur eine Vermutung, das ist ein Fakt. Schon ihr erstes Treffen hat ohne Holger stattgefunden und auch wenn Holger verletzt war, haben sie sich getroffen, um Chicken Nuggets zu essen.

Dieser Gedanke ist schon wesentlich aufbauender. Auch wenn er eigentlich nicht will, dass sein Freund ausgeschlossen wird – es ist doch okay für alle Beteiligte, dass er und Thomas sich gut verstehen. Manchmal auch eben so gut, dass sie sich mitten in der Nacht in einem Hotelzimmer verabreden, um dort Fast Food zu essen.

Schlafzimmer also. Manu geht die Treppe hinauf, Thomas folgt ihm und kurz darauf machen sie es sich im Bett gemütlich. Karton auspacken, Karton öffnen... Scheiß' drauf, dass das hier im Gegensatz zu den Hotelzimmern seine eigene Bettwäsche, sein eigenes Zimmer ist – dass er derjenige ist, der nächste Nacht die Krümel und vielleicht sogar noch den Geruch in der Bettwäsche hat. Dann muss er halt die Waschmaschine anwerfen, kein Ding, bekommt er hin.  
Beide bedienen sich an den Hühnchenstücken, es herrscht gefräßiges Schweigen. Erst als der Karton halb leer ist, ergreift Thomas das Wort.

„Manu? Ich will jetzt echt nicht die Stimmung versauen oder groß rummosern, aber... Bist du wirklich glücklich mit Holger?“


	12. letzte nacht. part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiiiigentlich habe ich keine halbe Rückkehr geplant - eigentlich wollte ich, wenn ich schon zurückkomme, wirklich wieder regelmäßig posten. Tja, vor dem letzten Kapitel hielt mich der Frust vom Posten ab, diesmal war es nicht mehr der Frust, sondern... Leben.  
> So, nun bin ich wieder da - und ich versuche, die verbleibenden Kapitel zügiger zu posten. :D
> 
> Und bevor es wirklich losgeht: Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare! ♥

Und plötzlich sind sie wieder da. All die alten Gefühle, Gedanken, die Manu in der letzten Zeit so erfolgreich verdrängt hat.  
Ja, natürlich ist er glücklich mit Holger. Es gibt nichts, was ihn groß stört – klar, sie haben ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten, Holger ist nicht ganz perfekt, aber wer ist das schon? Dafür erfüllt Holger so viele Kriterien, die für Manu echt wichtig sind in einer Beziehung. Sie verstehen sich sehr gut, sie können Zeit miteinander verbringen – und auch ohne einander, was Manu auch ziemlich wichtig ist -, Holger versteht ihn, versteht, wie er tickt, andersherum sieht es genauso aus...  
Holger ist super.

Aber er ist eben nicht Thomas.

Scheiße, er wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Das Kapitel Thomas war schon lange abgeschlossen – er wusste, dass er es abschließen muss, wenn er etwas mit Holger anfängt und damals hat er die ersten Schritte gemacht, auch wenn es ihm schwer gefallen ist, all diese Gefühle zu verdrängen. Vor allem, weil Thomas auch so oft in seiner Nähe war, weil Thomas ihm so oft gezeigt hat, warum er so fühlt...  
Aber er hat es geschafft. Er hat es hingenommen, dass Thomas ihn nicht liebt – dass Thomas ihn vielleicht sogar liebt, auf seine verdrehte, komische Art eben, doch in erster Linie platonisch. Als Kumpel. Mehr nicht. War okay für ihn – nicht schön, aber okay und er konnte sich damit arrangieren.  
Erst recht, als er bemerkt hat, dass Holger mehr in ihm sah als nur einen guten Kumpel. Denn Holgers Interesse hat ihn von Thomas abgelenkt. Die Frage, wie er mit Holgers Interesse umgehen soll, hat ihn von Thomas abgelenkt. Die ersten Annäherungen, die ersten Anzeichen dafür, dass es mit ihnen echt klappen könnte, all das hat ihn von Thomas abgelenkt.

Bis gerade eben.

Verdammt, Thomas ist immer noch Thomas. Thomas ist immer noch anders als Holger, ganz anders. Und wenn Manu ehrlich ist, muss er zugeben, dass Thomas die Nase vorne hat.  
Vorne hätte, wenn es um ihn als Menschen geht. Denn Holger hat einen großen Pluspunkt: Er erwidert Manus Gefühle, er liebt Manu.  
Und er liebt Manu? Er erwidert seine Gefühle und er liebt ihn?

Frage, verdammt, da war eine Frage – Thomas hat ihm eine Frage gestellt, auf die er eine Antwort will, auf die er eine Antwort erwartet.  
Schnell. Er muss schnell antworten.

„Ja, klar.“

Zu spät. Viel zu spät, vermutlich. Thomas hebt seine Augenbrauen, er sieht ihn sehr skeptisch an.  
Er hat den Braten gerochen.

„Das hat aber lange gedauert.“  
„Ja, weil... Er ist gerade nicht da, also bin ich nicht glücklich.“

Nicht nur die schlechteste Ausrede seit dem Tag, als er seiner Mutter versichern wollte, dass er gar nicht im Garten Fußball gespielt hat – dass er nur im Gras herumlag und plötzlich eine Windböe seinen Ball ergriff und durch das Küchenfenster des Nachbars trug. Nebenbei ist das noch eine glasklare Lüge.  
Er ist nicht unglücklich. Um genau zu sein, ist Manu im Moment sogar echt glücklich. Oder war es zumindest, bis Thomas damit angefangen hat, merkwürdige Fragen zu stellen.

Ob Thomas nur die Ausrede durchschaut oder auch die Lüge, kann Manu nicht genau sagen. Fest steht nur, dass Thomas tief seufzt und sich dann auf Holgers Bettseite lang macht. Natürlich nicht, ohne sich vorher ein weiteres Chicken Nugget in den Mund geschoben zu haben.  
Folter oder was? Manu hört ihm beim Kauen zu und wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser.

Wie soll es nun weitergehen? Sollte er sich rechtfertigen? Verdammt, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht, er ist wirklich glücklich mit Holger. Nicht ideal glücklich, vielleicht, aber definitiv glücklich. Wenn Thomas nicht dicht hält und Holger von ihrem Gespräch erzählt, kommt das völlig falsch rüber. Dann wirkt das so, als würde Holger ihm nichts bedeuten.  
Doch Holger ist ihm echt wichtig.

Zum Glück braucht Thomas nicht lange, bis sein Mund wieder leer ist.

„Irgendwie passt ihr nicht zusammen.“

Und wieder ein Volltreffer. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Schlag in den Magen und Thomas hat so recht, so recht, so recht.  
Noch ist Manu allerdings nicht an dem Punkt, an dem er das zugibt. Schon alleine wegen Thomas' Ego nicht, das dadurch in unendliche Höhen schnellen würde – auch deshalb nicht, weil es nicht sein kann. Weil er doch ganz zufrieden mit Holger ist.

„Natürlich passen wir zusammen. Sonst wären wir doch kein Paar.“

Thomas übergeht seinen schneidenden Tonfall. Er antwortet, als wäre das eine ganz normale Unterhaltung.

„Ja, das stimmt schon. Aber ihr passt nicht hundertprozentig zusammen, oder?“

Manu lässt sich nach hinten sinken, er starrt an die Decke. Die Chicken Nuggets sind ihm im Moment echt egal.  
Nicht hundertprozentig... Ja. Genau das ist es. Holger ist okay, aber nicht das Nonplusultra. Und das noch nicht einmal im Sinne von 'Nobody is perfect, Holger auch nicht' – es gäbe jemanden, der besser passt als Holger.  
Und dieser Jemand löchert ihn gerade.

Okay, darauf geschissen. Das ist alles so merkwürdig gerade – die wieder freigelegten Gefühle zu Thomas, Thomas, der den Durchblick hat, der sieht, dass etwas bei Holger und ihm nicht stimmt...  
Manu atmet tief durch, dann dreht er den Kopf zu Thomas. Der stopft sich ganz ungeniert ein weiteres Hühnchenteilchen in den Mund.  
Wäre ihm fast schon zuzutrauen, dass er nur deshalb dieses Thema angesprochen hat, das Manu so fertig macht, damit er sich ungestört am Essen bedienen kann.

„Holger ist nicht mein Traummann.“  
„Meiner auch nicht.“

So dumm das auch ist... Manuel muss lachen. Er beugt sich hinüber zu Thomas, versucht, ihn zu schlagen und lacht dabei. Mann, Thomas...  
Überraschenderweise ist es Thomas, der den Ernst zurück ins Gespräch bringt.

„Okay. Er ist also nicht dein Traummann. Warum bist du dann mit ihm zusammen?“

Okay, darauf kann er inzwischen problemlos antworten, das weiß er.

„Weil er eine gute Wahl ist. Er mag vielleicht nicht die beste Wahl sein, aber er ist definitiv nicht schlecht.“

Schweigen. Und Schweigen von Thomas bedeutet nie etwas Gutes.  
In diesem Fall auch nicht. Zumindest sieht es danach aus. Denn als Thomas das Wort ergreift, klingt er nicht gerade glücklich.

„Als Holgers bester Freund finde ich das schon ein bisschen scheiße.“

Ein bisschen scheiße... Natürlich ist es das. Für Holger bedeutet er so viel und andersherum? Klar, Holger ist ihm echt wichtig – aber nicht so wichtig, wie er es sein sollte.

„Aber was soll ich sonst tun? Ich will einen Freund haben und Holger ist das Beste, was ich bekommen kann.“

Verdammt, so negativ, wie das klingt, meint er es gar nicht. Wenn man das konkrete Beispiel nimmt... Was hätte er davon, sich auf Thomas zu fixieren? Ein gebrochenes Herz, das war es dann auch schon. Holger dagegen ist eine sichere Nummer, eine gute Zukunftsperspektive.  
Thomas versteht ihn, glaubt er.


	13. letzte nacht. part 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich meinte ich mit "regelmäßiger posten" nicht "einmal im Monat"............. Mh. Ich arbeite daran. :D

„Such' deinen Traummann.“

Manu lacht. Diesmal verbittert – es rutscht ihm einfach heraus und Thomas blickt kurz sehr verwirrt drein.

„Ich weiß schon, dass es ihn gibt. Aber er will mich nicht.“

Die Verwirrung verschwindet. Stattdessen setzt Thomas sich auf – das kommt so plötzlich, dass Manu es ihm intuitiv gleich tut.

„Woher weißt du das? Hat er das gesagt?“

Diese Frage unter Thomas' bohrenden Blick... Für Thomas muss das alles gerade unglaublich leicht aussehen. Aus seiner Perspektive stellt sich Manuel einfach nur blöd an und der unbekannte – natürlich schwule – Mann wartet nur darauf, von ihm erobert zu werden.  
Was würde Thomas dazu sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass er dieser unbekannte Mann ist?

„Ich weiß es einfach.“

Thomas stöhnt frustriert auf und für einen kurzen Moment befürchtet Manu, dass er ihm ein Chicken Nugget an den Kopf wirft. Vorsichtshalber greift er in die Schachtel und nimmt sich das vorletzte Stück heraus. Das letzte will Thomas hoffentlich essen – so hat er kein Wurfgeschoss mehr.

„Hast du es mal bei ihm probiert? Woher soll er denn wissen, dass er dein Traumtyp ist, mh? Es ist scheiße, dass du nur mit Holger zusammen bist, weil du faul und bequem bist.“

Faul und bequem... Wenn das seine Gründe wären, warum er sich für Holger und nicht für einen anderen entschieden hat, dann wäre alles echt einfach.  
Ist es aber nicht. Bei Thomas ändert es nichts, ob er nun faul und bequem oder eben nicht ist.  
Wenn er sich einfach nur überwinden müsste, um Thomas für sich zu gewinnen... Wenn er wüsste, dass ein Kuss ausreichen würde, um Thomas bewusst zu machen, dass es gar nicht so übel wäre mit einem Mann, dann wäre es absolut kein Problem für Manu, den Mut für diesen Kuss zusammenzukratzen.

„Ich will Holger nicht scheiße behandeln. Ich... Er ist mir wichtig.“

So. Und damit hätte er den Punkt erreicht, an dem es ihm nicht mehr über die Lippen kommt, dass er Holger liebt.  
Den Punkt? Nein, es ist anders, irgendwie. Das jetzt, das ist sein wahres Ich, nicht der Manuel, der sich den Gegebenheiten angepasst hat. Jetzt sitzt hier der Manu, der zugeben kann, dass Holger zwar echt nett und eine echt gute Partie ist, aber nicht seine große Liebe. Und dieser Manu kann sich nicht einreden, dass er Holger liebt.

Thomas hebt die Augenbrauen, er sagt nichts. Mann, dieses Schweigen ist bei Thomas besonders schlimm.  
Manu starrt ihn an, starrt auf seine Lippen, wartet ab, bis sie sich bewegen, bis er ihm etwas mitteilen will – und dann stellt er fest, dass es mehr ist als das, dass er auch noch andere Beweggründe hat. Denn jetzt denkt er wieder daran, wie es wäre, diese Lippen zu küssen. Wie sie sich wohl auf seinen anfühlen. Wie Thomas küsst, ob er genauso ungestüm küsst, wie er sich sonst verhält.  
Verdammt, er war wirklich darüber hinweg. Er hat so etwas nicht mehr gedacht – zumindest so gut wie nicht mehr – und Thomas war nur ein Kumpel für ihn. Aber jetzt ist es zurück, mit voller Wucht, und Manu schafft es nicht, den Gefühlen standzuhalten.

Er liebt Thomas. Hat er immer, wird er immer.

Irgendwann schafft er es doch, seinen Blick von Thomas' Lippen zu lösen. Manu sieht weiter nach unten, seine Gedanken verselbstständigen sich. Wie wäre es, Thomas in den Arm zu nehmen? Wie würde es sich anfühlen, Thomas hinter sich zu spüren, seine Hände auf seiner Brust, seine kräftigen Finger – sie haben ein paar Mal Fingerhakeln gespielt und halleluja, Thomas hat echt viel Kraft in seinen Fingern -, wie sie über seine Brust streichen... Dabei fällt Manu ein Gedankengang ein, den er früher hatte, damals, als er gemerkt hat, dass er auf Thomas steht. Thomas ist so unbekümmert, so selbstbewusst, so stark, dass er sich nicht von seiner Größe, von seiner Statur einschüchtern lassen würde, da ist er sich ziemlich sicher. Und – nichts gegen den Sex mit Holger, der ist echt gut und er will keinesfalls den Sex mit Holger gegen den Fantasiesex mit Thomas aufwiegen, aber es wäre so, so schön, sich mal bei einem Mann fallen lassen zu können. Sich von ihm verführen lassen zu können. Einfach empfangen, nicht immer nur geben.  
Holger kann das nicht. Thomas könnte das.

Aber verdammt, sowohl damals als auch heute sind diese Gedanken rein hypothetisch. Was bringt es schon, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen? Es wird eh nie passieren, er wird es eh nie erfahren.  
Oder eben doch? Plötzlich meldet sich seine rebellische Seite zu Wort, die, die nicht aufgeben will.

Was ist, wenn er alles ganz falsch versteht? Was ist, wenn er Zeichen übersehen hat – oder Zeichen gesehen hat, sie aber nicht ernst genommen hat?  
All die Diskussionen mit Holger über sein Verhältnis zu Thomas. Holger war eifersüchtig – zu recht? Hatte er tatsächlich etwas zu befürchten? Thomas' Eifersucht. Thomas war nie ganz zufrieden mit ihrer Beziehung – er ist es selbst jetzt nicht, so hat dieses Gespräch ja angefangen. Ist das mehr als nur die Sorge darum, dass Manu seinen besten Freund nicht so sehr liebt, wie er sollte?  
Was ist, wenn Thomas doch auf ihn steht, doch in irgendeiner Form Interesse hat? Und so weit muss er noch nicht einmal gehen – was ist, wenn Thomas' Überzeugung, dass er hetero und ausschließlich Manus Kumpel ist, allmählich zu bröckeln beginnt?

Dann muss er zur Stelle sein. Dann muss er die Mauer endgültig zum Einstürzen bringen.  
Dieser Gedanke löst einen Kurzschluss in seinem Gehirn aus.

'Du bist feige'  
'Hast du es bei ihm probiert?'

Thomas' Wange unter seiner Hand fühlt sich beinahe unrealistisch an, er braucht einen Moment, bis in seinem Gehirn ankommt, dass er sich gerade nach vorne gebeugt und seine Hand an Thomas' Wange gelegt hat. Allzu viel Zeit lässt sich Manu jedoch nicht, um das sacken zu lassen.  
Nachdenken ist jetzt nicht. Nachgedacht hat er schon mehr als genug.  
Zeit für Taten.

Manu lehnt sich noch weiter nach vorne, er kommt Thomas noch näher. Und dann presst er seine Lippen auf die von Thomas.  
Da ist er, der Kuss.

Ganz so mutig ist Manu doch nicht. Für einen Augenblick durchflutet ihn das Glücksgefühl, doch dann kommt die Angst, die Sorge, dass er gerade einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hat und er zieht sich etwas zurück. Beendet den Kuss und lehnt sich zurück und schickt ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass Thomas kein Problem mit seinem Überfall hatte.

Thomas sieht ihn an, immer noch schweigend, seine Miene ist absolut unergründlich. Manu versucht, irgendwelche Emotionen in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, aber er erkennt nichts, erkennt rein gar nichts.  
Dann verzieht sich Thomas' Mund zu einem Grinsen, zu einem sehr breiten Grinsen und Manus Magen schafft es, gleichzeitig einen Lupfer zu machen und sich zusammenzuziehen.

„Jetzt also doch?“

Hä?  
Was genau möchte Thomas ihm damit sagen? Was -  
Thomas hat offenbar nicht vor, ihn nachhaken zu lassen. Er lehnt sich nach vorne, seine Hand legt sich auf Manus Wange und dann...

Dann küsst er ihn zurück. Mit wesentlich mehr Nachdruck als Manu, mit halb geöffneten Lippen, mit Zunge, mit -  
'Jetzt also doch.'. Allzu viel Interpretationsspielraum gibt es da nicht. Entweder will er darauf anspielen, dass Manu es endlich gewagt hat, seinem Traummann zu zeigen, dass er Gefühle für ihn hat – womit auch klar wäre, dass Thomas weiß, dass er damit gemeint war – oder er hat darauf gewartet, dass Manu ihn küsst. Oder beides, klar.  
Er hat darauf gewartet? Wenn er seine Gedanken von vorher aufgreift... Thomas hat es nicht gut aufgenommen, dass er in einer Beziehung ist, er wurde eifersüchtig.

Egal. Manu beschließt, dass das ein echt gutes Ergebnis ist – Thomas hat Interesse an ihm, das steht fest – und das reicht vorerst. Denn jetzt...  
Verdammt, Thomas küsst ihn, was will er sich da noch den Kopf zerbrechen?

Manu schlingt seine Arme um Thomas, er zieht ihn näher an sich. Und dann spürt er, wie viel Kraft in Thomas' doch eher schmalen Körper steckt – er drückt Manu einfach so auf die Matratze.  
Keine Beschwerden von seiner Seite. Auch dann nicht, als Thomas sein T-Shirt nach oben schiebt. Auch dann nicht, als Thomas seine Hose auszieht. Auch dann nicht, als er Thomas' nackten Körper an seinem spürt.  
Auch dann nicht, als Thomas mit ihm schläft.

~*~*~


	14. letzte nacht. letzter part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheinbar wird es zur Routine, dass ich immer zu U21-Spielen neue Kapitel poste... :D (Was auch erklären würde, warum ich in den letzten Monaten so wenig gepostet hab. :D) Es ist sehr schön, auch in der Sommerpause Augsburger Fußball sehen zu können ♥

Manuel ist gefangen. Im Zustand zwischen Wachsein und Schlafen, halb dämmernd, halb dösend. Zu wach, um einzuschlafen, zu müde, um noch wirklich wach zu sein.  
Es ist schön. Er mag es, so herumzuliegen. Im Moment ist er absolut zufrieden und dieses Gefühl der Zufriedenheit wärmt seinen Bauch.

Unter seinem Kopf spürt er, wie sich Thomas' Brust hebt. Auf, ab, auf, ab, ganz langsam, nur ein ganz kleines bisschen – Thomas' Atemzüge sind ganz entspannt und Manu ist sich sicher, dass Thomas sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand befindet wie er selbst. Immer wieder dreht Thomas seinen Kopf, manchmal drückt er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, manchmal presst er seine Nase in seine Haare und jedes Mal, wenn er das tut, hüpft Manus Bauch ein kleines bisschen. Träge, irgendwie, weil er gerade allgemein so träge ist, aber diese träge Aufregung kommt jedes Mal wieder.

Es ist so ruhig hier. Nur ihre Atemzüge, nur hin und wieder das Rascheln der Bettwäsche.  
Manu hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mit Thomas mal so ruhig sein könnte. Aber es passt trotzdem, es passt, obwohl ihm der laute Thomas auch echt gut gefällt. Einfach mit ihm schweigen zu können... Das hat auch seinen Reiz und obwohl es einige Leute gibt, die Thomas so etwas wohl nicht zutrauen würden, hat Thomas ein Gespür dafür, wann es okay ist, nichts zu sagen.  
Jetzt ist diese Zeit wohl vorbei. Thomas räuspert sich leise, so, als müsste er überprüfen, ob seine Stimme überhaupt noch da ist, bevor er etwas sagt.

„Bereust du es?“

Und da ist sie, die Realität, die Außenwelt, die sie erfolgreich verdrängt und ausgesperrt haben.  
Es gibt nicht nur sie beide. Da draußen sind unzählige andere Menschen – unter anderem Holger. Holger, der im Krankenhaus liegt und schläft, Holger, der von ihm erwartet, dass er ihm treu ist, Holger, der immer Angst hatte, dass sein Freund seinen besten Freund mehr liebt als ihn.  
Sein Herz zieht sich ein bisschen zusammen. Doch seine Stimme ist fest, als er Thomas antwortet.

„Ich kann einfach nicht.“

Er sollte sich schämen. Er sollte bereuen, was sie getan haben, sollte ein schlechtes Gewissen haben – er hätte es gar nicht erst zulassen sollen. Schon aus Prinzip, weil er mit Holger zusammen ist und ihm dadurch zur Treue verpflichtet ist, aber auch deshalb, weil Holger ihm am Herzen liegt.  
Doch er liegt hier, mit Thomas...  
Und er kann das einfach nicht schlecht finden. Er kann es einfach nicht bereuen.

„Und du?“

Manu dreht den Kopf ein bisschen. So sieht er Thomas' Gesicht – nicht viel davon und in einem eher ungünstigen Winkel, aber es ist Thomas und ihn so sehen zu können... Es ist nicht gerade so, dass er eine rosarote Brille aufhat und ihn trotzdem noch schön findet, obwohl er hauptsächlich sein Kinn sieht – es ist vielmehr die Tatsache, dass er Thomas so sehen kann. Dass sie diese intimen Momente miteinander teilen.  
Thomas seufzt leise, Manu spürt, wie sich seine Brust senkt. Und ihm ist klar, dass Thomas in einem ähnlichen Zwiespalt steckt wie er selbst. Auf der einen Seite sein bester Freund, auf der anderen Seite... Das, was heute Nacht passiert ist.

„Nein.“

~*~*~


End file.
